


I Like Waking Up Next to You

by always_ae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_ae/pseuds/always_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HALLOWEEN! Zayn and Liam are firefighters for Halloween. Harry and Niall have very strong opinions on this. Zarry and Niam. Warning: not my best work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Waking Up Next to You

“Please please please Zayn!”  
“No. I’m not dressing up for Halloween, and even if I did, we aren’t going to wear matching costumes.”  
“But it’s firemen!!”  
Zayn knew better than to look over at Liam. He knew that if he did then he would give in to that puppy pout that Liam had gotten so good at.  
Sony was hosting a big Halloween party for everyone involved in the company or some way or another. It was doubling as a celebratory party for how well the new Sony X headphones. Each band member received their own invitation in the mail, and all of them except for Zayn were buzzing with excitement.  
Harry and Louis had apparently bought their costumes later that very same day, but of course they decided to keep it a secret. Zayn would bet his left testicale that Harry was going as a cat. He loved playing up the fact he loves cats. To him, it was hilarious how far the fans took it sometimes.  
Louis’ costume could be anything, and honestly, Zayn wasn’t the only one worried out about what it would be.  
       “Liam. I’m not dressing up. Drop it.”  
  
\--  
  
       Liam beamed as Zayn came out of the bathroom in a white v-neck tee tucked into the fireman pants part of the costume. The pants were not loose like a normal fireman’s; in fact they reminded him of his concert jeans.  
       Liam was wearing something similar except he had the suspenders pulled up on his shoulder and had a fireman’s hat placed on his head.  
       “How the fuck did you talk me into this?”  
       “Harry thinks firemen are sexy.”  
       Zayn scowled at the fact Liam knew him all too well. He and Harry had fooled around for sometime now. Neither wanted to label it, because that was where things always went wrong for both of them. They enjoyed each other’s company and could get each other off with a look. That was enough for them.  
       Now at least, he knew that if he had to go through this party he could count on getting laid by the end of the night.  
       “How’d you get onto this whole fireman thing anyway? I figured you want to go as Batman.”  
       Zayn noticed how Liam’s face started to pink up in a blush before he started moving around trying to keep Zayn from seeing his reaction, “Too predictable.”  
       “Uh huh. How does Niall feel about firemen?”  
       “Zayn!” Liam said finally looking at him, eyes wide trying to convey that they still don’t talk about this. “I…I don’t know.”  
       “Sure you don’t.”  
       “I don’t want to talk…”  
       “About it, I know I know,” Zayn said shaking his head as he sat on the bed pulling on the boots Liam picked out for him. “I swear I don’t know who is more oblivious you or him.”  
       For about six months now, Zayn had been trying to convince Liam that the blonde felt the same way about him that he did about Niall. Liam wouldn’t believe him. He was worse than a girl. He knew that Niall was bi-sexual, but he was more about having a good time than a real relationship. He was always finding girls and boys to make out with at the clubs. Yet, it was so rare that Niall would bring anyone back to his hotel room that it gave Liam too much hope to be able to move on.  
       “Come on, let’s go. I want to know what Louis and Niall are.”  
       Liam chuckled because they both knew what Harry was going to be, a cat. Harry tried so hard to pretend that wasn’t what it was, but it was useless. Taking a deep breath, the two boys’ headed downstairs where they were greeted by Harry standing the middle of the room yelling at Niall through the door of the bathroom. He was in black jeans, black v-neck, with a tail attached to the back of his jeans and cat ears in his hair. He had a cat nose and whiskers painted on his face.  
       “Niall, come on, Liam and Zayn are here and we need….”  
       Harry trailed off as he looked back over at the boys’ where he’d just glanced before. It was painfully obvious what he was doing as Harry let his eyes drag up Zayn’s body from his toes to his hair, stopping for an extra moment at his crotch, opening of the v-neck, and his lips. The grin on his face when he reached Zayn’s eyes had Liam rolling his eyes and a shiver running down Zayn’s spine.  
       “We need to what? What do we need to do Harry?! Why’d you stop talking?” Niall’s voice came through the bathroom door, muffled.  
       “We need to pick up Louis’ and Eleanor,” Liam took over for Harry, “And he stopped talking because he’s too busy undressing Zayn with his eyes. Please do hurry before they decide they can’t wait until after the party and we’re even later.”  
       Niall’s barking laugh was heard clearly before he opened the door stepping out. He was in a pair of Grey’s Anatomy scrubs with a doctor’s coat over it and stethoscope around his neck.  
       “Okay McSingy, let’s go,” Harry said moving towards the door, his eyes still very much on Zayn.  
       “It’s McSteamy!”  
       What sounded like a skeptical “uh huh” came from Harry’s direction as Zayn passed in front of him heading towards the door. Harry followed him out forgetting all the “cat-traits” he said he was going to do. Liam fell in step with Niall following Hary and Zayn out to the limo waiting for them.  
       “I think you make a brilliant McSteamy.”  
       “Thanks Li!” Niall said putting his arm around Liam in a side hug, “you make a very…convincing fireman.”  
  
       Zayn, Liam, and Niall were sitting on the side of the limo while Harry was lounging on the back seat he had to himself, curled up very much a cat would. Liam had insisted, he could never actually order anyone, that Zayn and Harry were separated so that they could actually make it to the party.  
       They had pulled up in front of Louis’ flat about ten minutes ago. Liam was very close to calling up to the couple again. He hated being late, even if it was to a party that would be lasting well into the wee hours of the morning. The other three were chatting about whom would be coming as what at the party while Liam fidgeted with his phone.  
       Being late wasn’t the only thing that was making him fidget. Niall’s leg was fully pressed against him and his arm was resting on the limo seat behind Liam’s head as the blonde spoke with Harry. Li had a sneaky feeling that they had plenty of room, but Zayn was taking up most of the room on purpose for one of two reasons. The first was he was trying to push Niall closer to Liam, and the other was that he was getting back at Liam for separating him and Harry.  
       Li was about to hit Louis’ name on is phone when the door opened and the couple in question slid in the seat beside Harry.  
       Their outfits were either extremely lame, or very clever, but either way it was sicken-ly cute. Eleanor was wearing a pair of tight red pants and blue and white striped shirt, and her hair was pin curled to her head causing her hair to look short. Louis was in a pair of dark wash jeans and white oversized tank top complete with a pair of black heels, layered jewelry, and a long curly brown wig.  
       “You’re each other.”  
       Eleanor grinned looking at Louis’ shaking her head.  
       “Brilliant right?”  
       “Does this mean if we get suckered into singing karaoke, El’s gonna sing with us?” Niall asked cheekily knowing Eleanor hated being the center of a large group, the exact opposite of Louis.  
       “In your dreams Horan,” Eleanor snapped back at him in true Louis’ fashion, which made the entire limo crack up, and Louis’ lean over to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
       “That’s my girl.”  
  
       When they entered the club that had been rented out for the party, four of the five members of One Direction headed straight for the bar. The fifth was being drug along by Niall. The first hour and a half went by pretty fast because it was spent saying hello to almost everyone in the club before carrying on small talk with about half of them.  
       Liam tried to ignore the fact that Niall seemed to stick to him like glue so far. He wanted to think that he felt the blonde’s eyes on him more than usual, but he was positive that the beer he’d been sipping on for the past hour was just getting his hopes up.  
       Two hours into the party, the five boys (plus Eleanor) found themselves together again squeezed into one of the larger round booths on the second floor of the club.  
       Zayn, Harry, and Louis’ were drunk enough to know that good decisions weren’t going to come out of tonight. Niall was so good at holding his liquor none of them except the blonde knew how much he’d actually had to drink. El was tipsy, and Liam had just finished the first (and only) beer of the night.  
       Zayn was in between Harry and Liam, pretty much using Liam as a rest, leaning against him so he could completely face Harry. At some point he’d lost his shirt, probably due to Harry for some reason or another. Zayn was being devious, and killing two birds with one stone. He kept scooting back onto Liam and that made the other boy scoot over, pressing him against Niall even more. It was also driving Harry crazy because every time he got close enough to do something, Zayn would pull away. Finally, Harry was fed up and practically laid himself on top of Zayn, hand down the firefighter trousers, and whispered in the tan boys’ ear.  
       “As fit as you look in that costume, it would be soo much hotter on the ground.”  
       Zayn was practically in Liam’s lap, so he heard Harry too. He felt his own cheeks warm, blushing for Zayn who was grinning back at Harry.  
       “We’re heading home, don’t wait up,” Zayn said shoving the curly haired brunette off him before getting up and dragging him out the clubs’ entrance.  
       The two barely made it into a taxi before Harry’s hand was back down Zayn’s costume trousers, and their lips were pressed together fighting for dominance. They fell into the back seat of the cab, Harry pulling away just long enough to tell the taxi driver the address.  
       Zayn kept Harry’s hands above both their waists the best he could, because as much as he wanted it, he did not want to give the cabby a free show. Instead, he flipped them over as smoothly as he could, rutting his hips down into Harry’s. In turn, Harry threw his head back not bothering to bite back the moan that escaped his lips.  
       Leaning down Zayn whispered in Harry’s ear, “Sir, do you need saving? Am I going to have to manhandle you onto my shoulder to carry to you to safety?”  
       “Oh fuck yes you are handsome firefighter man.”  
       Zayn bit the curly boy’s earlobe before following the curve of his neck to those gorgeously prominent collarbones. He latched his lips on that collarbone, biting, sucking and licking until he was sure there was going to be a nice souvenir for Harry. He stayed there until the cab pulled to a stop in front of the other boys’ flat. He handed the cabby a wad of cash, and pulled Harry out of the cab and towards the front door.  
       Fitting himself behind the taller lad, Zayn distracted Harry from opening the door by running his hands up under Harry’s black v-neck. A few curse words later, Harry got the door open and tugged Zayn in after him. Luckily the elevator was on the bottom floor waiting for them. The two boys’ still couldn’t keep their hands off each other the short ride to the fourth floor where Harry’s flat was.  
       Harry had the same issue getting into his flat’s door that he did the front door. He kept getting distracted.  
       Once inside, Zayn drunkenly smirked as he picked Harry up over his shoulder and carried him towards Harry’s bedroom. Haz wasn’t about to argue with the amazing view of Zayn’s bum he had.  
       Zayn deposited the lanky boy onto his bed before his hands went straight to Harry’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them and his pants off at once. Harry hissed as the cool air hit his burning erection. Zayn’s hand wrapped around him, pumping slowly, watching the pre-cum leak out of the tip.  
       He leaned over licking the pre-cum off the tip smirking as he heard Harry groan above him.  
       Letting go, Zayn toed off his boots as he undid his trousers pulling them off and his pants as quickly as he could. He looked up seeing Harry watching his every move, gnawing on his lower lip.  
       With that, the raven-haired boy was on the bed connecting his lips with Harry’s roughly for a moment. He moved away to get a condom and lube chuckling as Harry groaned at the loss, but still shivered below him.  
       Zayn coated his fingers with the liquid nudging Haz’s legs open, “open up for me babe.”  
       Harry lazily moved his legs apart and adjusted his hips, using his own hands to pull himself open to Zayn. He’d see the boy do this plenty of times, but it still amazed him how much Harry wanted him.  
       He inserted a finger into Harry easily, a second following not long after. Scissoring his fingers apart, he leaned down to whisper in Harry’s ear as he inserted the third finger. “Haz, I’m going to fuck you long and slow until you’ve come. Then I’m going to stay in you until you get hard again, then I’m going to go hard and fast. For the next week you’re not going to be able to take a step without thinking about me.”  
       “Fuck. You know it when you talk dirty.”  
       “You like everything kinky. Remember when I fucked you in that bathroom and had you imagining innocent little Liam was watching.”  
       “Oh fuck fuck fuck.”  
       Zayn pulled his fingers out and slipped on the condom before adding lube to his cock, and slowly slid into Harry. His strokes were slow, and he made sure to pull all the way out before pushing all the way in.  
       “Please Zayn, faster, god go faster! Make me feel it for the next month.”  
       He wanted to keep good on his promise, but Harry kept clinching around him. He knew he wasn’t going to last. Finally, he began to speed up, roughly thrusting into Harry twisting his hips, looking for that right spot.  
       It took him a bit longer than usual to find Harry’s prostate, but eventually he got there and Harry didn’t hold back the string of profanities with Zayn’s name mixed in.  
       With that, Zayn pounded into him, lifting Harry’s legs’ to allow him to build momentum. When his stamina began to run out, probably thanks to the alcohol in his system, he reached out grasping Harry’s dick and pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
       “Zayn, fuck, Z, I’m gonna…” Harry wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he came, his cum covering the black v-neck he was still wearing.  
       Harry’s hole clinched around Zayn, harder than it had all night, as it milked Zayn for all he was worth. Zayn collapsed beside Harry, trying to catch his breath, only finding himself more and more exhausted.  
       “Stay?”  
       Harry’s voice was soft, almost uncertain. Zayn turned on his side finding Harry had already removed his dirtied shirt. He smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy, “always.”  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
 ** **  
****

Niall still hadn’t left Liam’s side, even after Zayn and Harry had left and Louis and Eleanor had ditched them for the dance floor. Instead Niall dragged Liam, by one of the suspenders on his costume mind you, to the bar so that he could get another drink. Li had been spotted by one of the tech guys’ from their last show, and they’d been ideally chit chatting while he waited for Niall.

“I think I’ll leave you to get back to your date then, before he skewers me that glare of his,” the other boy chuckled looking over Liam’s shoulder. It made Li turn around only to see Niall look away, a bit too obvious that he’d been staring at the pair.

“Frank, Niall is not my date.”

“Really? Because the only time he’s taken his eyes off your arse was to glare at me and then when you looked back at him.”

Liam felt that hope welling up inside him again despite his best efforts to push it down. “He’s drunk, probably just jealous I can carry on a conversation with another person.”

“If you say so,” the lad said before waving his goodbye and making his way through the crowd. He shook his head, running a hand over his hair, as he turned and headed back to Niall.

“What was that about?”

“Frank spotted me and was being polite, seeing how we all were doing.”

“You know him?”  
“So do you drunkie. He was a tech guy on the last show.”

“Oh yeah!! I remember him now.”

Niall had just been looking out for him. Making sure that the guy was not after Liam’s friendship because he was famous or whatever; Niall was being a good friend like always. Frank must have just misjudged where Niall was looking when he said Ni was looking at his bum. Liam noticed Niall had fallen behind him while they maneuvered through the crowd. Turning to make sure he hadn’t lost him, Liam found that the other boy was directly behind him, and his gaze was certainly at something below both of their waists.

“You alright mate?”

“Fine,” Niall said pulling his gaze back up to Liam’s face as he took a good swig out of his pint.

Liam nodded turning back around trying to mentally shake that flutter in his stomach as he finished making his way to where the tables were set up and the staircase leading to where they had been previously. It was getting late, around 2 am, but the party was still going strong below. The people upstairs were scattered apart, most likely trying to get some drunken privacy. The brunette scooted into an empty booth a good bit away from the couple that was oblivious to the world.

“You don’t have to stay up here with me,” he told Niall who scooted in beside him, “you go socialize. I’ll probably be heading home soon anyway.”

Niall shook his head as he swallowed the drink he’d just taken, “rather be with ya.”

He couldn’t help the pleased smile that took over most his face as he watched Niall, who returned the stare right back. Liam found  himself at a loss for words, not sure where to take the conversation. Things had been so much easier before he realized he had more than friendly feelings for his best friend.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Apparently Niall was not having that problem. Li turned to him nodding his head, giving him his full attention, “Of course Nialler!”

“What do you think about Harry and Zayn’s relationship?”

This had not been what he’d been expecting. Looking down at the table Liam took a second before answering, “I don’t fully understand it. I am glad that they make each other happy, but I don’t know how they can go about it so casually. I’m worried one of them is going to get hurt, and that’s not okay. Then again, I was never one for anything casual. So I’m just...I’m just happy for them.”

When he finished he looked back at Niall, wondering if that was what he was looking for, and still trying to figure out why he’d even asked about Zayn and Harry.

He was about to ask him what he thought about it, but Niall beat him with another question, “so you’re okay that they’re two boys’ who are together?”

“Of course! Why...why, are you not okay with it?”

That just seemed so un-Niall. He was cool and casual about everything. What would he think if his best friend was not only bi (at least), but was crushing on him? Liam would have been sent into a panic if Niall hadn’t blanched at his question.

“No no, of course I’m okay with it!”

“Oh, good.”

And the silence was back.

It was a couple minutes, but eventually Liam turned back to Niall set on continuing the conversation. “What brought on the interest in my opinion of Zayn and Harry’s relationship?”

Niall shrugged taking a drink of his pint.

“Just curious I guess.”

Liam nodded turning back to look out at the other people paired off in groups. It was so much easier when he just liked someone that he could pester with invitations to dinner and confessions of undying love. Feeling this way about one of your best mates was much more difficult.

“You alright mate?”

“Yeah, course, why da ask?” Liam said turning back to face Niall who had apparently gotten a lot closer within the past couple minutes.

“Ya had that look again,” Niall continued as Liam gave him what he was sure was a confused expression,”the sad puppy one you permanently had for awhile after you and Dani... you know, split.”

Liam hadn’t realized how pathetic he’d felt until Niall said that. God he was going to have to get better at this silent pinning stuff. Maybe he should ask Zayn.

“Sorry. I’m fine though really.”

“Well perk up! It’s a party!!” Niall responded excitedly leaning over and kissing Liam. He was sure that Niall had meant to give him a loud annoying one on the middle of his cheek, but either Liam turned slightly or Niall’s perception was off thanks to the alcohol. The kiss had landed fairly close to the edge of Li’s lips.

Niall didn’t move too far away after that though. It was almost like he was still hovering over Liam’s cheek deciding if he should try again or not.

“Li?”

“Yeah?” Both of their voices were uncharacteristic; Niall’s was soft and Liam’s was raspy.

“Can I try somethin’?”

“Su..sure.”

He barely finished the word before Niall tentatively pressed his lips to Liam’s, who did not take even a moment to respond. He let his hands tangle themselves in Niall’s hair which Niall took as encouragement. Liam felt his tongue run across his lips, and didn’t think twice as he let his lips part and his tongue come out to meet Niall’s.

They stayed like this for a couple minutes, before they both started to feel a burning sensation in their muscles from the awkward angle they were at. Breaking apart, Liam couldn’t take his eyes off Niall whose eyes were closed as he leaned back with a sigh.

It was then that the little voice in Liam’s head started to ramble on. He was beginning to panic. Of course, Niall opened his eyes enough to look at Liam and grumbled, “don’t you dare start thinking.”

With that, Niall all but attacked the other boy so that Liam fell backwards, lying down the best he could in the circular booth. This time, Niall’s lips searched Liam’s neck and shoulder until he found that spot that had Liam biting his lip in attempts to keep quiet. With the blonde sucking and biting on that spot, no images he could come up with kept his dick from standing at attention. A part of him prayed that Niall was too drunk to notice, but no such luck. Of course what he hadn’t expected was for him to rutt down against him, and he felt Niall was just as hard.

“Ni,” escaped his lips before he pulled the blonde’s head to align with his. He kissed the younger lad as desperately as he could. A part of him said this might be the only chance he gets, so he was going to milk it for all it’s worth. It should have been awkward, his first kiss with a boy who happens to be one of his best mates. It was too perfect for it to be awkward though.

Niall broke this kiss to rest his forehead on Liam’s shoulder as he continued to rutt his hips down to meet Liam, whose hips were thrusting up. Even between the poorly made fireman’s costume trousers and Niall’s scrubs, Liam could feel the heat from both their erections as they rubbed together to create friction.

“Ni, I...” Liam wanted to say something profound while he had the other boys’ attention. While he had the courage he wanted to tell the blonde all the feelings he’d been keeping secret, and how much he was going to cherish this moment, no matter how drunk Niall was. He couldn’t find the words though.

All it took was Niall’s arms to reach around and grab his arse as the blonde rode out his own orgasm. Liam was coming right behind him. He couldn’t even find the energy to care that it was going to be uncomfortable walking out and riding home with sticky boxers.

Looking down at the blonde who was still situated on top of him, he wondered what was going to happen now. Would Niall remember? Would this change their friendship (for the worse)? He knew he wasn’t sticking around tonight to find out. Tonight was going to be preserved as perfect. Tomorrow could come with the consequences.

Niall had a different idea though. He wrapped his arms around the older boy, and snuggled into his chest, “Take me home Li?”

“Of course Ni.”

“You’ll stay right?”  
“Of course.”

“Good. I like waking up next to you.”

 


End file.
